


Lonely

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 53. “It’s lonely here without you.”





	Lonely

Extreme sensitivity to light and sounds, upper respiratory distress, among other things. Jemma, of course, had expected adverse reactions when returning to Earth after six months on Maveth, but that didn't make them any easier to deal with. She flicked off the lights in her room and eased herself into her bed. Dr. Garner had come in a couple of times to talk to her about how she was feeling, help her process. She mostly just felt tired, and guilty for leaving Robbie and Will behind on that hell planet.

"It's lonely here without you." She whispered into her pillows.

Of course, she had liked Robbie long before the Monolith dropped them there. Back when Coulson had called him in after SHIELD fell, because Ghost Rider was one of the few things HYRDA hadn't had access too, information privy only to the Director, which seemed like forever ago now. During those months on Maveth, she had the chance to grow closer to him. After all nothing brings two people close together than being stranded together on an alien planet. Though she supposed she had to give some credit to Will, who got them to finally kiss in the first place. 


End file.
